dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Elven pantheon
The elven pantheon comprises five gods and four goddesses, whom the modern Dalish elves refer to as "the Creators". The pantheon is led by Elgar'nan the All-Father, god of fatherhood and vengeance, and Mythal the Protector, goddess of motherhood and justice. There are also references in elven mythology to another race of gods, called "The Forgotten Ones", the enemies of the elven pantheon. It is said that Fen'Harel was the only one able to walk freely between the two clans, and they both thought of him as one of their own. Interestingly, though the elven gods are responsible for the gifts of the world (and in some cases for recreating it), they, too, were created by and are not creators of the world according to elven belief. Their current location is uncertain, as they do not, apparently, interact with the mortal world. However, elven belief holds that the Fade, or Beyond as it is known to the elves, is considered a holy place and the gods are trapped there in the "Eternal City". In elven history, orbs called "foci" were sometimes used to channel the power of the elven gods for various reasons. These items were usually associated with a particular member of the elven pantheon, and their power required a great deal of energy to unlock.According to Solas. History . ]] The elven pantheon was revered in the time of Elvhenan, before the humans came to Thedas. Little is known about how the gods were worshipped at this time except that the gods had temples with guards in specially made armor,Codex entry: Ancient Elven Armor the elves worshiped their gods for months at a time,Codex entry: Arlathan: Part One and that worship may have included rituals involving water and kneeling and praying before altars.Codex entry: A Carved Elven Tablet. This last is known only from a tablet discovered in ruins that post-date the fall of Arlathan from a period when elves and humans lived side by side. Once the elves found that the very presence of the humans, or "quicklings," caused the once immortal elves to age and die, they attempted to isolate themselves. Many believed that the gods had judged them unworthy of their long lives and cast them down among the quicklings.Codex entry: Arlathan: Part One The elves retreated within Elvhenan but were ultimately conquered and enslaved by the Tevinter Imperium. During their centuries of slavery, the elves lost most of their language and history and the worship of the old elven pantheon declined. However, the elves, led by Shartan, stood beside Andraste in her fight against the Imperium, and their reward was a new home in The Dales, where the worship of the elven pantheon could be revived. The elves left Tevinter for their new homeland in -170 Ancient (1025 TE). The elves' new homeland was to be short-lived by the standards of Elvhenan, however. Over the next 270 years or so, relations between the elves and their human neighbours deteriorated, and in the early Glory Age there were numerous border skirmishes between The Dales and Orlais which soon escalated into war. When it appeared that the elves might actually capture Val Royeaux, the Chantry called for a holy war, resulting in a new Exalted March against The Dales that completely crushed the elves by 2:20 Glory. The lands of the Dales were appropriated by Orlais, with elven settlements being uprooted and worship of the elven gods forbidden. Elves who accepted the Chantry's offered truce were required to accept the Maker and live in ghettos, known as Alienages within human settlements. Some elves, however, refused to give up their worship or their dream of their own homeland, and they became the Dalish. Pantheon Elgar'nan: God of Vengeance (ell-GAR-nan) Elgar'nan--also known as the All-Father, the Eldest of the Sun and He Who Overthrew His Father''Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 22--represents fatherhood and vengeance, and leads the pantheon with the goddess Mythal. He was the first of the elven gods, born of the sun and the earth. According to elven legend, the sun grew jealous of the favor shown by Elgar'nan for the things of the earth, and so burned them to ashes. In retaliation, Elgar'nan threw the sun down from the sky, and only later relented because of Mythal's intervention. He was convinced, with her help, to restore his father to the sky on the promise that the sun would set each night. With the aid of Mythal and his parents, Elgar'nan remade the world. Most elves will invoke Elgar'nan's name when they need to destroy something. See also Mythal: the Great Protector ''(mith-al) Mythal, the Protector and the All-Mother, and goddess of love''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, pg. 183., is the patron of motherhood and justice and leads the pantheon with her male counterpart, Elgar'nan. In elven legend, when Elgar'nan threw the sun out of the sky in vengeance for burning the earth to ashes, Mythal calmed him and helped him see that he was wrong. Elgar'nan was convinced to free the sun. On the first night after the sun was released Mythal created the moon, from the glowing earth round its bed, to be placed in the sky as a pale reflection of the sun's true glory. Elves will invoke Mythal's name when they require protection. In the past, they also petitioned her on matters of justice and it is said that those who came to her with clear minds and open hearts were granted judgment and protection; Mythal harried their enemies until the end of their days. While those who tried to manipulate her wrath against those they envied or were being petty over imagined slights were swiftly struck down.Codex entry: The Judgment of Mythal Mythal and Elgar'nan had five children: Falon'Din, Dirthamen, Andruil, Sylaise and June. See also Falon'Din: Friend of the Dead, the Guide ''(fahl-awn-DEEN) ::O Falon'Din ::Lethanvir--Friend to the Dead ::Guide my feet, calm my soul, ::Lead me to my rest." :::--''from Elven Prayer for the Dead'' Falon'Din is the elven God of Death and Fortune and guides the dead to the Beyond. He and his twin brother, Dirthamen, are the eldest children of Elgar'nan the All-Father and Mythal the Protector and were inseparable from birth. Their first separation came when Falon'Din found an old and sickly deer in the forest and gathered her up into his arms and carried her to her rest beyond the Veil, where Dirthamen could not follow. Since then he has guided elders on journeys of enlightenment while in Uthenera, and later swore to guide all creatures beyond the Veil when they died. Falon'din's husbandry of the dead has taken on additional meaning since elves have become mortal.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 23 Falon'Din is also known as a "twin soul" to Dirthamen: a non-romantic, quintessentially elven relationship that binds beyond friendship. In some corners the two gods are not referred to as brothers at all.According to mosaic tile entries in the Temple of Mythal. It is also said that Falon'Din's vanity and desire for worshippers was so great he started brutal wars to gain more, killing all who would not bow to him. Only once Mythal rallied the other gods and they attacked Falon'Din in his own temple did he surrender. Falon'Din's sacred animal is an owl."The Guide of Falon'din" landmark in Crestwood,Codex entry: Constellation: Tenebrium See also Dirthamen: Keeper of Secrets Dirthamen is the twin brother of Falon'Din. He is the elven god of secrets and knowledge, and master of the ravens Fear and Deceit, having outsmarted them both. Dirthamen gave to elves the gift of knowledge and taught them loyalty and faith in family. According to notes left by Fairbanks. The reason the statue is pointing remains unclear and is attributed potentially to a centuries-long joke amongst the elves.]] There are several elven legends involving the Keeper of Secrets. In the days before Arlathan, the first varterral was formed from the fallen trees of the forest to guard an ancient city said to be beloved by Dirthamen. Another tale says that he gave each creature a secret to keep. However, the hares shouted their secret to the treetops, the birds sold theirs for gold and the foxes traded their secret for wings. Only the bears kept Dirthamen's secret, so the bear is considered beloved of Dirthamen.Codex entry: Bear Dirthamen is also known as a "twin soul" to Falon'Din, rather than merely a twin.According to Codex entry: Twins in Shadow. See Also Andruil: Goddess of the Hunt (AWN-droo-eel) Andruil is the elven Goddess of the Hunt, known also as "blood and force" and the "great hunter."Codex entry: Elven God Andruil. She is the creator of the Vir Tanadahl or Way of Three Trees. First, the Vir Assan, or Way of the Arrow: fly straight and do not waver. Second, the Vir Bor'assan, or Way of the Bow: bend but never break. Third, the Vir Adahlen, or Way of the Forest: together we are stronger than the one. The hawk and the hare in particular are beloved of Andruil.Codex entry: Ghilan'nain: Mother of the Halla Andruil watched over the animals of the forest and taught elves to respect them. Sylaise: the Hearthkeeper (SIGH-layse)''According to the unnamed elven refugee questgiver for quest Shallow Breaths. Sylaise, the Hearthkeeper, is seen as the sister of Andruil the Huntress. Sylaise gave the elves fire, taught them how to weave rope and thread, and to use herbs and magic for healing purposes. In her youth, Sylaise stayed at the home-tree to sing and create art while Andruil hunted and played. Her path is called the ''Vir Atish'an. According to ancient lore, many willingly offered their service to her, considering Sylaise the mightiest of the elven pantheon.Codex entry: Song to Sylaise. See also June: God of the Craft (Joo-NAY) June is the elven Master of Crafts, and brother to Andruil and Sylaise. He taught the elves to make all needful things, and in particular used Sylaise's gentle lessons to the elven people to teach them how to make bows, arrows, and knives to hunt Andruil's gifts. Elven legend tells how, before Sylaise came to teach them the use of fire and June to teach them to fashion bows and knives, the elves wandered the forests without purpose, eating only the berries and nuts they could find and shivering naked through cold nights. It is said that he created himself. Little is known of June, and he remains mysterious even by the standards of the elven pantheon. See also Ghilan'nain: Mother of the Halla Ghilan'nain is called the Mother of the Halla─ white deer-like creatures revered by the Dalish and used to pull their aravel, or "landships"--and goddess of navigation. According to Dalish tales, Ghilan'nain was once a mortal woman and beloved of Andruil. She was betrayed by an elven hunter and left for dead, only to be transformed into a Halla and offered apotheosis for her devotion to animals. Ghilan'nain is invoked when the Dalish wish to travel quickly. According to an inscription in the Temple of Mythal, however, in addition to the halla, Ghilan'nain had created many other creatures ─giants, monsters, and beasts that spanned across the sky, water, and earth. These creatures Ghilan'nain had killed after Andruil approached her with an offer for apotheosis ─all except a few, with the halla being one of them. She thus became known as the youngest elven god. Codex entry: The Ascension of Ghilan'nain Fen'Harel: The Dread Wolf The Dread Wolf is an enigmatic trickster god of the elves, whose supposed betrayal of both the benevolent Creators and malefic Forgotten Ones is the only explanation most elves have to explain the destruction of Arlathan. Dalish clans view him with wariness and seek to protect themselves and their kin from his treachery. It is revealed by Solas in Mythal's temple that this could be a misinterpretation by the Dalish and instead he was the god of rebellion.Codex entry: The Rebel God The Forgotten Ones There are references in elven mythology to another race of gods: gods of evil, with whom the gods of the elven pantheon fought an endless war. These gods are now known as the Forgotten Ones, and for good reason as even the hahrens, or elven elders, know little to nothing about them. According to legend they, along with the elven pantheon, were trapped away from the world at around the time of the fall of Arlathan. Vallaslin: Blood writing , a Dalish hunter.]] When a Dalish elf comes of age, they are marked with intricate tattoos representing one of the elven gods. The tattooing is preceded by meditation on the gods and the ways of the Dalish, and by purifying the body and the skin. It is not known whether this practice was part of the worship of elven gods in ancient Elvhenan or is a more recent development. Trivia * It is interesting to note that both elves and humans have legends of imprisoned gods.See Codex entry: The Old Gods and Old Gods for information about the human legends. However, there is no known link between the stories of the Old Gods and those of either the elven pantheon or the Forgotten Ones. * In regards to the above: When in the Well of Sorrows, whispers can be heard. When played backwards, these whispers say "Go to him, Dirth…" "Mythal speaks the calling…" "Halt… Blind…" or “The call is sweet, from the blood…” "He is bound to the same…" "Travel far…" "Don't speak…" "She speaks the truth…" "She's fallen, lost…" or “She saw the lost…” This is believed to suggest some connection between the Old Gods of Tevinter, and the Elven Pantheon and/or the Forgotten Ones. Gallery Elgarnan-Carved-Head.jpg|The carved head of Elgar'nan on a Dalish aravel. Mythal Altar DA2.png|An altar used to pray to Mythal on Sundermount, in Kirkwall. Inquisition Arlathan Elves concept 6.png|Temple Guardians of Mythal Inquisition Arlathan Elves concept 2.png|Weapons of the Temple guardians for Mythal Object-Elven Statue.jpg|In ancient Arlathan, statues like this honoured the creators. This one is believed to be a representation of Falon'Din. Guide of Falon'Din Crestwood.png|A statue of an owl, the Guide of Falon'Din in Crestwood Andruil.jpg|A statue of Andruil in a Dalish camp. Sylaise.jpg|A statue of Sylaise in a Dalish camp. June-Carved-Wooden-Head.jpg|The carved wooden head of June on a Dalish aravel. 220772-Longbow.jpg|June is the elven god of the craft, credited with teaching the elves how to make bows. Dalish weapons.jpg|A selection of Dalish weaponry Object-Headless Statue.jpg|Ruined statue of Ghilan'nain found at a Dalish campsite. Object-FenHarel Statue 2.jpg|A statue of Fen'Harel, the "Dread Wolf" found at a Dalish campsite. References Category:Elven pantheon Category:Religion Category:Elven lore